Revenge
by Mrs.CaptainAmerica15
Summary: Annabeth Chase is hunting the vampire that killed her parents. What will happen when she does find him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys new story. I actually got this idea from watching Phantom of the Opera. I don't know how but it just came. So I hope you enjoy. I don't own Percy Jackson.**

Imagine living in a world where you live among a species that never ceases to exist. They feed off other human beings and never fell any remorse. These awful creatures are known as vampires.

Now those movies such as "Twilight" and books like "Vampire Diaries" have it all wrong. These monsters don't feel any emotion, especially love.

I guess now might be a good time to introduce myself and explain why I hate them so much. My name is Annabeth Chase and those monsters killed my parents. My job is to hunt them down and kill them. I guess you could call me a vampire slayer.

This all happened when I was five. I was sitting in our living room building a model of the Empire State Building when a knock was heard at the door.

"Athena, take Annabeth upstairs please." My father said.

My mother picked me up and did as my father had said. My mother had a look of panic and sadness in her grey eyes. She knelt down so she could look me square in the eyes.

"Annabeth, I love you and I know you will grow up to do such amazing things. I will always be proud of you." My mother told me. She pushed a strand of my blonde hair behind my ear.

"But mom-." I said as tears started to fill my eyes.

"I need you to be brave for me and no matter what you hear you need to stay up here, okay."

"Mommy, what is going on?" I asked shaking uncontrollably.

"Promise me."

I couldn't speak so I just shook my head yes. She kissed me one last time before heading back down stairs. A few minutes later their screams filled the house. I wanted so badly to run to them but remembered my mother's words. Instead I ran to the window. I saw a man walking away but before he vanished from my sight he turned. From then on I would never forget those sea green eyes.

**I hope you all like it so far. Reviews are greatly appreciated and see you all again next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again and thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter and I hope you'll like this one. I own nothing.**

I slipped a stake into my jacket before pouring myself a bowl of cereal. I am always prepared, those bloodsuckers can be anywhere. I hear running and look up to find Thalia and Jason coming down the stairs. After my parents died the Grace family took me in. The Grace family consists of Mary, their mother, Thalia, and Jason. Their father owns an airline business and is always traveling. Thalia is 17 like me and has spiky black hair with electric blue eyes. Jason looks the same except he has blonde hair and is a year younger. They were currently fighting over the last bagel.

"Give it to me I called it!" Jason yells.

"Maybe you should grow some more then maybe you'd reach it." Thalia teases holding the bagel out of his reach.

"Or… you both could share it." I suggest.

"Nah." They say in unison and continue to fight. I sigh and head towards the door.

"I'll be in the car." I yell to them though I doubt they heard me.

We arrive at the school 10 minutes later. I got out and looked at the school. Goode High wow nice name. The school is made of brick and has picnic tables out front. There are students making out in the corner and others are in their cliques. I can tell this is going to be the typical high school. First we have the jocks who are throwing a football to each other. Then we have the popular crowd talking about their new shoes or whatever. Then we have the nerds who are studying at the tables while the bullies harass them. Finally there is us the coolest people you will ever meet.

I scan the students looking for any vampires. I know what you're thinking. Why are you looking for vampires during the middle of the day? Some of the vampires actually have pendants or something along those lines that protect them.

"Annie, you coming?" Thalia asks jarring me from my thoughts. I turn and stare daggers at her. I hate that nickname and people always seem to call me that.

"Don't call me that." I say very irritated.

She just laughs and we head to our lockers. I find my locker easily and gather my books. I start to head to class when I notice a man talking to the secretary. He turns around but is wearing sunglasses so I can't see his eyes. I never understand why people like to where sunglasses inside. I couldn't quite put my finger on it but he looks very familiar. He smiles and turns back around. I look away and continue on to my English class.

I walk in find my seat next to this kid with glasses. The teacher hasn't come in yet so people start shooting spit wads at each other. The teacher suddenly enters the class and I immediately recognize him as the man who was talking to the secretary.

"My name is Mr. Jackson and I'll be your substitute for this week." He says his voice like velvet. He turns around and takes his sunglasses off. My heart stops and my hand reaches for my stake.

Green eyes…


End file.
